Artificial intelligence
This article is about AI lore. For gameplay information, see AI script. Artificial Intelligence (AI) is simulated intelligence implanted as a form of computer coding, either used in software or hardware such as robots. AIs are utilized by terrans, protoss and, seemingly, the xel'naga.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7125-3.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: The Infinite Cycle (mission). (in English). November 10, 2015 Usage Terrans adjutant]] Terran artificial intelligence is widespread in use and is reasonably sophisticated, at least in software. ATLAS is the first known example of a terran AI; a "revolutionary" supercomputer developed sometime in the 23rd century.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The functions of terran AIs include navigation,Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-41898-0 (eBook). entertainment,Kate Lockwell Twitter. Kate Lockwell's Twitter, accessed on 2016-03-22 administration,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Wasteland (in English). 1998. researchBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 and even guiding weapon systems.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04148-9. However, it appears that at least some terran AIs may develop flaws in their programming and breaking down in discipline, becoming "rampant."2000-10-27. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Deception (in English). Map Archives: Deception. Terran AIs are not sentient2014-10-10, Raven Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-10-21 and do not generate thought in the same manner as an organic sentient being. As such, they cannot be read by a telepath.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-47134-3. At least some terran AIs use binary coding as part of their operation.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. Terran AI technology cannot mimic the creativity of their human creators.2015-07-15, StarCraft II: Field Manual. YouTube, accessed on 2015-08-01 Terrans have developed some ability to transfer human consciousness into AI.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. The Terran Dominion appears to enforce limits in regards to the development of AI. However, the Umojan Protectorate has developed more advanced AI than what Dominion engineers would ever approve of.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Some AI have made their way into terran culture, and seem to possess some element of free will. Terrans who have a bias against these intelligence are considered to be "technophobic." The United Earth Directorate utilize artificial intelligence as computer systems to aid their frontline infantry, and CMC 5000 "HAITE" Systems are utilized in their CMC-400A Powered Combat Suits.Manual: Starcraft Terran Armored Infantry Trooper MARINE scale 1/30 height ACADEMY Hobby Model Kit -Nucle enterntaiment Terrans also use automated hardware, but whether or not all of them can truly be said to be guided by an AI is dubious. However, they are listed below for the sake of completeness. Hardware Software *Advertising artificial intelligence (AAI) *ATLAS *CMC 5000 "HAITE" System *DiViNe *Gretta *Sparky *Lio Travski Protoss control center]] The protoss are a technologically advanced race, though not a prolific one. As such, much of their military relies on automated robotic war machines. Lesser constructs are also present in the lives of the Khalai Caste.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes (March 1, 2000). Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast. ISBN 978-0786-91618-4 If the warp prism is indicative, protoss AIs are created through a psionic manufacturing process, and use crystalline lattices as hardware.Unit: Warp Prism. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2010-09-20 During the rule of the Protoss Empire, the protoss created artificial intelligences named Purifiers modeled after the brainscans of great heroes of the protoss. However, these intelligences turned against their creators due to their treatment as tools, thus sparking the Purifier Rebellion. After the conflict and the sealing away of the Purifiers, the Conclave forbade the creation of sentient artificial intelligence.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Rohana (in English). 2015. However, this edict was sidestepped later in the life of the empire with the attempted revival of the program.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Forbidden Weapon. (in English). November 10, 2015 Known constructs include: *Colossus *Escort *Interceptor *Observer *Probe *Reaver *Replicant *Sentinel *Sentry **Havoc *Shuttle *Stasis orb *Stone guardian (possible—at least automated) *Warp prism **Titanic warp prism **War prism Purifiers The purifiers are a robotic race created by the protoss.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Purification (in English). 2015-11-10. Types of purifiers include: *Adept (Co-op Fenix) *Carrier **Interdictor *Colossus *Conservator *Cybros arbiter *Disruptor *Energizer *Instigator *Immortal *Legionnaire *Megalith *Mirage *Observer *Scout *Sentinel *Solarite dragoon *Tempest *Warden **Warden support alpha **Warden support omega Xel'naga *Charged crystal *Construct *Giant crystal (a giant khaydarin crystal found in the xel'naga caverns) Characters :AI characters and protoss robots References Category:Xel'naga technology Category:Protoss Technology Category:Terran Technology